Jeffrey Wright
Jeffrey Wright (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Basquiat (Build a Fort, Set It on Fire)'' (1996) [Jean Michel Basquiat]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug overdose; my memory of the movie is vague, but I believe there was only some on-screen text informing us of his death. *''Shaft (2000)'' [Peoples Hernandez]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Samuel L. Jackson. *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) [Al Melvin]: Killed (off-screen). His body is later shown when pictures of his corpse are shown to Denzel Washington. *''A Single Shot'' (2013) [Simon]: Commits suicide by shooting himself (off-screen) in Sam Rockwell's house; this is implied when Sam hears the shot from outside. *''The Good Dinosaur (2015; animated)'' [Poppa Henry]: Playing the voice of a dinosaur, he drowns in a flash flood (off-screen) while trying to save his son (voiced by Raymond Ochoa); we last see him just before the flood swallows him, and his death is confirmed when the scene cuts away to a shot of his grave. He appears in a vision to Raymond later on. TV Deaths * Boardwalk Empire; Eldorado Boardwalk Empire; Eldorado (2014)' [Dr. Narcisse]: Shot to death by Vincent Piazza's men as he's walking outside a church. * The Venture Bros: Tanks For Nuthin (2016; animated) [[http://venturebrothers.wikia.com/wiki/Think_Tank Think Tank]]: Killed in an explosion when Battleaxe (voiced by Barbara Rosenblat) runs him over with her car, through Dr. Venture's (voiced by James Urbaniak) compound and into a hole in the lobby. *Westworld: The Well Tempered Clavier (2016)'' [Bernard Lowe]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, when he is ordered to do so by Anthony Hopkins. Jeffrey plays a robot and is ressurrected in the following episode. *Westworld: The Bicameral Mind (2016)' ''[Bernard Lowe/Arnold]: Jeffrey plays duel roles in the episode. "Bernard" is brought back to life from the previous episode (he is a "host"/robot). "Arnold" is shot in the back of the head by Evan Rachel Wood in a flashback scene. *''Rick and Morty: The Old Man and the Seat (2019)'' [Tony]: Dies off-screen in a skiing accident. His death is revealed when Justin Roiland is informed by Jeffrey's secretary. Noteworthy Connections * Ex-Mr. Carmen Ejogo Wright, Jeffrey Wright, Jeffrey Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Pixar Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Musical Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Marvel Stars Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Batman cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members